


Pink Frosting With Sprinkles

by sTuck_darr20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cirque du Soleil mentioned, F/M, Female Harry, Gen, Lovers, Married Couple, No magic included, Pink frosting, Sweet stuff coming up, modernau, sprinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sTuck_darr20/pseuds/sTuck_darr20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First posted on Fanfiction.net)<br/>Draco Malfoy is a married man, and proud owner of the Slytherin Bakery. At the beginning, his love life was completely horrible -- that is until former Cirque du Soleil acrobat Harriet 'Harri' Potter literally crashed down to him, and made his love life wonderful. In fact better than before. His love sends him a Snapchat video, showing items in a way of saying she wanted to bake with him, so he left work early. He didn't expected that Harri was one step ahead of him, and in a way he never expected to know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you! Come again!" Pansy said, smiling to the last customer. The young woman had long straight black hair in a high ponytail, with light green eyes, and sweet fair skin. She wouldn't consider herself as a goddess, but she was damn beautiful enough to be someone's current girlfriend at the moment. So far, it's been a good day for this business: The Slytherin Bakery, where the motto is "Come in, and ssslither for your heart'sss desssire." Pansy still thought it was a stupid saying, but it still humors her on how the children come in here, and make the snake's sound just for the fun of it.

It's been five years since this bakery was created, and because of popularity and money growths it has prolonged on its size and the qualities needed to make the scrumptious treats. Pansy was manager to the business for over two years, because of the strong determination she had on the treats to be ready on time; as well, acknowledged the customers with happy smiles that matched her eyes with kindness. That, and her strong capability to have customers accept offers – there was barely a time where an offer, done by her, was declined completely. No one can stop this girl on her job. The girl was the entrepreneur queen to this bakery.

She soon stretched her arms over her head, popping the tension out while slightly lifting up her green uniform shirt. It bared the logo name, along with a snake's head, happily smiling down at the sight of a silver frosted cupcake with sprinkles, while its tail made the curl for the 'y'. Afterwards, the sound of a flip door opening caught her attention at the exact time the dinging from the front door's bell was made, alerting three young female customers coming in.

The girls stopped in place, enchanted by the sight in front of them, while Pansy just smirked at the person with her arms crossed.

It was the owner of the business, as well both her best friend and boss: Mr. Draco Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy, who was rather sweating from the kitchen's heat. Whose long bangs were stuck against his damp forehead, while the rest of his blond hair – so light that it could turn white without noticing – framed his head as the tips touched the end of his neck, and a few ends slightly flipped upward on the rest of his head. Whose pale athletic-typed muscles, also damp from sweat, are transferring a new and stunning cake that he has done himself. Whose smile was small as his silver diamond eyes stared at the creation before looking up, and the joy grew with his white teeth showing, making the customers bashful and embarrassed with sheepish smiles.

Draco Malfoy was, and always will be, a baking Adonis.

"Welcome!" He greeted as he placed the cake into a new space to be displayed. Pansy turned around to see the customers, and gave them a gentle smile. "May we help you girls?" She asked as Draco went over to her, crossing his arms with a closed smile.

"Uh... um..." The girl who was pushed by her shy friends was distracted by the handsome blond next to Pansy that she was almost invisible to her. Pansy, with a smirk, then snapped her fingers twice, braking the trance as she blinked twice before looking over to Pansy.

"Can we offer you one of our finest sugar cookies? Only eighty-nine euros (ninety-nine American cents) each," Pansy suggested. She was rather entertained by the girls behind her, blushing at the blond who was watching the customer Pansy was speaking with. She was in thought on the offer, "How much for two for each of us?"

"1.12 ($1.25)," Pansy answered. The customer smiled softly to her.

"Okay. We'll take it."

"Coming right up," Draco's smooth and kind voice spoke, catching the customers off guard and blush further, but he failed to notice as he turned back and headed out the back door. While the front customer carelessly gave the money, all three stared at the door in wonder while Pansy gave her change in return.

"He's married, sweeties. Sorry."

All three looked back at her, shocked and heartbroken by that sudden announcement. "Is he...?" The front customer pointed to Pansy, confusing her before widening her eyes. She then laughed suddenly, surprising the girls.

"Oh, hell no! No, we're just friends. I'm taken with someone else," Pansy answered after calming down. "But, yeah, girls. Sorry to break your hearts, but his wedding was a month ago."

The three girls awed in disappointment, only to ease up quickly at the sight of the grinning Draco, holding three small packets containing two soft sugar cookies each on his muscled arm. He soon passed each one to the girls, who was so happy to take them that they completely forgot that he was taken already. Nor noticed the ring on his left hand.

"Hope you girls will enjoy them," Draco said, the kindness still on his face.

"Oh, we will," the customer Pansy spoke with bravely replied, along with the other girls smiling up at him. The three girls then quickly left the building with Draco waving to them, "Come back any time!"

Pansy and Draco then noticed one of the girls taking out a cookie, and bit it as they passed by. By the time they disappeared, a shout – "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS AMAZING!" – was done, making Draco a little embarrassed while Pansy was conceited. No one can beat their delicious treats.

Pansy then turned over to him, and playfully poked his side, getting a jump from him. "You got to stop showing that pretty face of yours, or else some witch would try to get you away from your wife."

Draco, rubbing his side, stopped before blinking a few times. He then smirked before straightening up, "Pansy, you know me so well. We have been friends since we were five. So why would do something so selfish as to leave my love for some good-looking girl that I don't even know – nor would I possibly get the chance as she might be interested in sex?"

Pansy shrugged, but Draco understood. The girl was like an overprotective sister, despite that he's older than her, because in his past romance wasn't as sturdy. One girl just dated him because he was hot, another dejectedly broke up with him when she moved to America for a college dream, and one... had a restraining order.

He could still tremble at the thought of that infuriating, clinging girl who never gave him a break, and kept on demanding where he was every second of every day. Pansy commented that she reminded her of that chick Spencer dated, only to realize "she was total insan— not his type", as he quoted from iCarly, and Draco agreed on that.

Almost every time when he was going to bed, the girl kept texting him at every second to know what he was doing at the moment – "I WAS IN BED TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU CREEP!"

However, he finally found the woman of his dreams: The future Harriet Elizabeth Potter Malfoy.

A woman with (sometimes unkempt) raven black wavy hair, delightfully bronzed skin darker than his own, enchanting emerald eyes that were magnified by the round glasses she wore if she had no need for contacts, and a kind heart that matched with the smile on her face. When they first met, it was from an accident – during a Cirque du Soleil practice.

Thanks to some tickets and backstage passes he won on a radio show, Draco and his friend Blaise went to see the show, Toruk: The First Flight, before heading backstage to meet with the performers, as well the workers who created the show. While Blaise spoke with the music composers – he was majoring in music at the time – Draco checked over to a practice area with one of the performers, showing him the ropes and skills done on the abilities to be in sync on the choreography. He was so concentrated in delight at the amazing acrobatic skills done that he failed to see one performer, accidentally unhooking herself in midair, falling down towards him. She screamed as she fell, and screamed louder when she realized where she was going to land.

Just at the right time he looked up, the girl slammed his body to the ground, breaking her fall. Though, an instant hiss and groan came through his clenched teeth as his face crunch up in pain, catching her attention instantly.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I have no idea how that happened!" She instantly exclaimed, sitting up as the other performers stopped what they were doing, and went over to the two. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He was ready to let aside the apology, but his throat was caught the moment he looked up to her. Just at the right angle, a light from above graced her beauty quite beautifully – even when she was wearing half of her "Avatar transformation." The makeup was off, but the rest of the clothing was still on, but that didn't matter. She was beautiful, and he guess she felt the same because her worried face turned to surprise. Interest. Enchantment. She couldn't find the right word to describe her expression when she noticed how handsome he was.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." He then said, somewhat breathless as his breathing was coming back.

Days passed, and the performer noticed Draco in the audience for another performance. His backstage pass expired on the day he was slammed by her, but before he left to go to his car he was called by her as the performers left the stage.

"Can I talk to you backstage?" She asked, her eyes a little anxious in a way of saying no to the girl who almost made him break his spine, possibly – who would blame him anyway? But, surprisingly, he said yes.

Afterwards, the performer – Harriet's her name – constantly and constantly apologized for what happened on that day, and even though he accepted each one with a sheepish smile, the girl still looked upset, making him concerned. She appeared like a little girl who was guilty on making her mother scold at her for her disapproving actions. Draco then came up with something, both surprising the both of them and had their hearts racing.

"How about you make it up to me... by going on a date with me. Would... would that be okay?" He asked, now nervous as his pale cheeks got pink while rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes constantly looked down at the carpet before looking up to her through his lashes. They went out on a weekend when before she had to go to finish the tour.

Soon after two months of concluding the tour, the two went on numerous dates and soon ended up being a couple. There was even one time Draco was able to join them on their next tour, so they can spend time together in the cities Cirque du Soleil visited, having the best time of his life especially with Harriet. Suddenly, Harriet gave in a resignation letter, taking up the job as a gymnastic teacher. It was the only way she can be with her best friends, Ronni and Herman, and her godfathers Sirius and Remus; as well be with Draco more so he could live on his dream. But even though she was gone, she was still family to them.

It was only a month since the two got married, and a year from proposing to her after spending two years together as a couple. He never felt so happy and alive with her: the two had so much fun together, met and made various new friends, and understood each other better from the stories of the past they told each other about. None of the girls he dated before made him this blissful. The past romance was so rough that it worried his friends and parents on how he was treated.

However, ever since that accident with Harriet, he felt as if the girl didn't fell from an undone hook, but from Heaven above.

"No woman would take my heart away from my Harri. As if she would actually let that happen," Draco assured, smirking before blinking and lost his smirk. His phone was buzzing in his black jeans' pocket, and took it out to see a Snapchat message notification.

And speaking of the angel, it was from her.

With a smile and a gentle blush on his face, Draco unlocked his phone to check it out. He ignored Pansy, curious as she looked over his shoulder to see what it was. Once he got on the message page of the app, Draco touched Harri (imagine it as a red heart emoji at the end) with a purple square next to it – it was a video, showing 10 seconds of vanilla frosting still sealed, red food coloring, and a plastic spatula that he used before to spread the frosting on the treats he baked back home.

On the bottom, the caption said: "Hurry home! I want to try something with you!" A smile emoji, blushing on its cheeks, was at the end.

Pansy smirked at that, before playfully patting his back. "You heard the girl. Hurry home, boy. You got some baking to do with your love."

Draco looked back, a little concern. "You sure? I mean, we don't close for another two hours— "

"It's fine," she interrupted, waving her hand once. "Remember, I'm the manager of the place, and I say... I got this. Go. Go, go, go, go!" She then started pushing him to the kitchen door, since the back door is closer to where his car was parked. "Give my hello to Harri."

The blond then smiled to her, "Alright. And will do. See you tomorrow." With a wink from her, Draco soon entered back in the kitchen to head for his car, saying his goodbyes to the other workers as well.

A devilish smirk then occurred on her face, "If I'm right, that boy will be late tomorrow..." Her thoughts were faded when she heard the bell ring, immediately getting rid of the look and to a happy smile.

She turned to see a returning customer, "Welcome back! How may I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco wondered why would she want to bake.

It's been over two years since the last time she baked – and almost burnt the kitchen completely, if she didn't take out the fire extinguisher on time. She was an expert cook, but baking was not her strongest point. She would rather put the toppings on the finished treats than actually do them, even if it was pre-done inside a box from a store. So, why would she want to bake? And what would she want to make anyway?

Draco would just have to find out since he was already home to his shared two-story house. He parked his car right next to Harri's in front of the closed garage door, and exited out towards the front door.

"I'm home!" He called out, after unlocking the door. It was pretty quiet in the house, which was odd because Harri mostly watches a show whenever she was bored, but he figured she was cooking since there was a delicious aroma roaming in the air faintly. Though, he can't put his finger on what it was.

"Harri!" He called out.

"In the kitchen!" It was across from the living room where his love's voice came. It always created a smile on his face, and made his heart race on how lucky he was to have such an acrobatic angel of a wife. After taking off his shoes and placed them near the door, Draco walked over the carpeted floor and towards the swinging door, the same kind he had back at the bakery.

He stuck his head out, looking over to the right to the kitchen. Only to not see her there, but the ingredients, already used, along with others. The red coloring was halfway done, the vanilla frosting jar was opened with the plastic spatula stuck inside; a small, clear, decorative bowl containing pink-colored vanilla frosting was next to the jar; an almost done small bottle of multicolored sprinkles, with the cap off, was next to the bowl; and a cupcake tray filled with three red velvet cupcakes were being cooled on the cold oven. One of them was burnt, at least not fully, but they still looked good to eat. Despite the little portions of messes in that exact area, along with more on the floor, it was still great progress on the second chance. He smiled at the sight. It was wonderful that she did thi—

"Oh, Draaacoo..."

The serenading voice soon caught his attention, having him turn around to the left of the room. Once eye contact was made, and completely widen in shock, his 'little friend' was throbbing to stiffness while a blush was created and increasing on his face.

Right on the small dining room table, covered in both white and pink vanilla frosting with sprinkles, naked from head to toe with her legs spread out, and three frosted and sprinkled cupcakes covering her business, was his wife. Looking so delectable he would get a cavity from her than from any treat he ever ate.

"Welcome back, love," She acknowledged, sweetly before picking up the top cupcake, breaking the pyramid form, and started swirling her tongue around the frosting to lick off. His silver eyes watched over the pink tongue, have the sweet layer on top of it while her green eyes – she was wearing contacts this time – continued to look over to him. She soon swallowed it down, before picking up a messy hand and used her index finger to get some off – only to suck in her closed mouth with an innocent look on her face.

He was firm as a rock the moment she was sucking on her finger.

His feet unconsciously walked over to her, making her sides curl up into a small smile. Once he was close enough, Draco placed the cupcakes far aside, revealing herself fully, before grasping her cheeks. Harriet pulled back her finger out before Draco sealed his lips to hers, having him get a feel of the constantly used lip gloss she loves. He now just realized she had on make-up with not just the gloss, but with dark eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. She was gorgeous with them on, but she was always beautiful to him with or without makeup.

Draco pushed his tongue in her mouth as she purposely had it ajar, having tonsil hockey be done the same time her messy hands gripped on Draco's sleeves, while he continued to grasp her cheeks. A blush then appeared on her face as she felt herself getting wet from just the kiss alone – she always knew Draco was a fantastic kisser, having her always question on why he never had a girlfriend at the time they met – before they started dating, and she knew why now. But, who cares? She was his, and he was hers, so his lips were all her to take. The thought itself made her smile turn into a small smirk, but was soon gone when he pulled back, a nearly invisible long line of saliva was soon broken apart.

His hands rested on the table while his now glossed lips started to kiss over her tan neck, making her whimper at the feeling. Oh, it's been so long since they made love. Harriet promised herself that she will end her virginity after she gets an engagement ring on her finger. Draco respected that, as he too didn't felt the need to have sex to make their love more wonderful, and was thankful for work and the dates they went on as perfect distractions on having the desire.

But, by the time the wedding was done, and they got to the place of their honeymoon, they went all out.

They expressed every bit of love, passion, and pleasure to each other with their kisses, their touches, their actions, and their sounds from the desire burning up inside of them. It lasted for so long that they lounged around the next day, too exhausted to do anything in the house let alone go outside and see the sights of the Bahamas. They knew they were waiting so keenly for each other, but Harri didn't want it to be a simple thing, in a way of her thinking that it wouldn't be special anymore, even if they are madly in love. However, in the honeymoon, it was better than she ever thought: strong passion, fiery touches, and pleasurable actions that made her go on Cloud 9.

It's been so long since they did it, and she wanted it now. Harri was so ecstatic to see that Draco felt the same.

"I missed doing this. Still so wonderful to taste," he whispered before nibbling on the shell. She moaned softly at the feeling, gripping on his shoulders tightly.

"Me too," she mumbled out before he removed his lips from there. Soon, she moved her head to the side to give more access. Draco smirked at that, and soon started sucking all over, creating huge red marks of soon-to-be hickeys. It caused her to faintly arch her back as she gasped and moaned at the feeling. He slowly licked over on each spot, as well blew on them with cool air, causing a shiver to be made at every time. She bit her lower lip to hold back the desire to rub herself as he blew, but soon relaxed once he moved down.

He then picked up one of her messy hands, and one by one he slowly sucked the fingers clean with his eyes close, his face relaxed as he concentrated on the sugariness from her fingers and the small moans his wife was making. Harri felt breathless at how sexy he looked when he cleaned her; as well how hot it was with his hot tongue doing most of the cleaning before he sucked it dry 'til release. He did the same on her other hand, while she unconsciously sucked the tip of her index finger of her cleansed hand.

How could anyone not be able to have him for so long is beyond her, but again he was ALL hers!

His grey eyes were revealed, looking at her through his lashes before a smirk was made. Her heart hit at that sight – she moaned softly against her finger when he opened his mouth, and used his tongue to lick deliberately all over her hand, generally in between her fingers to get full view. So wet and slow... she wanted it all over her body, making her quiver in pleasure and satisfaction.

He must have read her mind because after placing the hand down, he grasped on her left breast with its nipple fully covered by sprinkled original frosting, and slowly used his full tongue to wipe the frosting off.

"Oh!" She moaned, throwing her head back and pushing her chest forward to give him more access to lick her. Her blush grew as she believed to be soaking on the table right about now. The guy was just using his mouth so far, and they just got started. But then again, she did plan this all out. All because of that wicked mouth of his.

How it was used to eat the meals they had together, the tongue flickering over the ice cream of his cone or the frosting off a cupcake, how he used a small spoon to get a taste from the cooking food, putting it in his mouth with his lips wrapped around. How he bit his lower lip when he was cocky or nervous. How he subconsciously licked his chap lips for moisture... How they were slightly puckered to kiss her hands, cheeks, forehead, nose, or lips... How their tongues played with each other whenever a French kiss was done...

Oh, she couldn't take anymore!

She has got to have those lips on her skin!

The idea came to her when she was making red velvet cupcakes to surprise her husband. Draco was right, at first, that she wanted to bake something, but she was already steps ahead of him as she baked the cupcakes an hour before sending that snapchat video. She thought about giving it another try, since she did do the same thing with her cooking and gymnastic skills, and was so proud to see they have survived. Along with no bits of burnt areas in the kitchen, thank goodness.

Once she was waited long enough, the sudden idea of love making came to her, and instantly made her so excited that she had to have this plan work. She loves those beautiful lips of his, especially against her skin. She can imagine it easily, and it caused a shiver to come over her arms and made goosebumps. Without a second thought, she sent Draco the video, letting him think that she wanted to bake again, but with him this time. Harriet quickly headed upstairs, and shed her clothes and underwear off before heading back to the kitchen, living the lights on while closing the downstairs windows.

Thank goodness no one saw her when she did this.

She then used the spatula to paint herself with both of the original white and pink colored frosting, before using the sprinkles to add on later on. Afterwards, she frosted and sprinkled three cupcakes before heading over to the dining table, already clean and unused, and got herself ready for Draco to come home. She was satisfied with the reaction she got from him, as well the first action he did to begin.

"Aah!" All thoughts were gone once she felt Draco, already on her other breast, playfully biting on her also covered nipple that got perky when he was sucking her neck. Soon, he sucked over it, licking it clean to reveal her dark and firm nipple, while her hands went through his blond hair. Oh, how she loves this man. So gentle at his touches, so kind on the reactions she made, and so brilliant on making it more passionate. When they did it for the first time, it was difficult to believe that he was an amateur– only to find out that he did some research, including watching some videos, to help him do his best for her.

He can be more sweet than the treats he made without even realizing.

Once he was done, Draco then pulled back and slowly licked over her stomach, cleaning off the sprinkled white and pink frosting from her tan skin. He also noticed some on her arms, and just cleaned them in a casual way, making her giggle at that.

He soon came down to the main course when he moved further downward. She leaned back, her elbows propping her up, and lifted one bent leg up to have a foot resting on the table to give a better view to her husband. Even though they have seen each other naked already, Harri couldn't help but still be a little shy on revealing herself to him. When she started kissing him, she was fighting off every urge to close her legs, even if he was in between them.

Draco didn't mind; he gave her a look with a smile that made her relaxed, showing that he cares so much of her, before going over to her thighs. From every bit of sprinkles frosting on her, her legs were the ones that were the most painted. Draco licked over every bit of frosting, cleaning her skin from the farthest to the closest near her vagina, slightly teasing her as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh, please hurry, love!" She begged. "I can't wait much longer!"

Draco only smirked before doing the same to her other thigh, having her throw her head back and groan impatiently. She then rested her back against the table, lifting her hands up to play with her breasts. She whimpered a few times when she tweaked her dry nipples, but also moaned when she felt small nips on her thigh.

"Dracoooo!" She whined, making Draco chuckled from the back of his throat. She can be so cute when impatient. He then went over to a thick stripe of sprinkled pink frosting that was right above her clit, but instead of licking it clean, he used one finger to swipe some while his other hand used two fingers to separate her folds.

It caused Harri to stop her groping, and used her hands to prop up. "What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Putting icing on my wife's delicious treat." He then wiped the frosting over her clit to her hole, having her moan loudly as she threw her head back. Her legs shook in pleasure, while fighting the urge to squirm around. Though, Draco noticed and soon placed his hands on her thighs after sucking his finger clean. He then finally 'started eating the main course.'

"Oh! Draco!" She exclaimed, resting back on the table again and one hand went over to grasp his hair. Draco ate over her vagina, moaning on it for the combined sweetness of the frosting and her pre-cum. She then started squirming because of the vibrations, or at least tried to, thanks to Draco's hold. Her heart started pounding at how wonderful it felt to feel his mouth down there, having it being eat like he was in need of hunger. Due to her agape mouth, a small trail of saliva was made from the side of her mouth, but she didn't care enough to wipe it off.

"Yes... Yes! OH! Yes, Draco! Just like that... Mhm... Ooohh!" She praised, gripping and pulling his hair at times. He loved how she tugged his hair, having him know what a good job he was doing for her. However, hearing the sounds from his wife's delicious lips made him too uncomfortable in his jeans, having him let go of her legs and quickly release himself from the tight space. He moaned loudly when his hand got attached to his hard stick, stroking it quickly while sending more vibrations up her spine.

Harri whimpered at the feeling, "Oh, D-Draco! I'm gonna cum!"

Not wanting to wait any longer, Draco soon immediately pushed his tongue inside her, a scream released from her, and flickered around while thrusting it with his head. His stroking was lessening as his thumb played with the pre-cum covered head, making him shiver at the pleasure as he was close to his release as well.

"Draco! Oh, so c-close! Ah, ah, ah, AAAH! DRACO!" Her voice cried out as her orgasm came, and entered Draco's mouth while squeezing his tongue. The actions made him rapidly stroke his member until white streamers squirted from the silt and stained his jeans. After swallowing down, he soon gave a few more licks slowly to clean her up, before standing up and letting go of his cock; as well letting his jeans slide down to his ankles with his underwear still around his thighs.

He panted softly as he looked at his drained wife, her head resting sideways with her mouth slightly open as she stared into space, a blank look in her eyes before blinking once and looked over to him from the corner. She closed her mouth, and turned her head towards him. There, a smile appeared over her tired self, and he returned it before leaning forward and kissed her lips, lazily.

"That was brilliant," he then said, breathlessly after pulling back.

"It's... not over yet, though," she mentioned, also panting. He raised an eyebrow as his smile became a smirk.

"Oh really? Think you can keep up?" He joked, but Harri returned the smirk.

"You know I can take challenges that interest me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm, Harri. Just like that," Draco moaned in bliss as his wife bobbed her head, giving his member such wonderful attention by her warm and delicious mouth. He had one of his pale hands over her locks, while the other rested on the couch, gripping on the leather as much as it could. He wasn't even close to Cloud 9 – Well, not again, since the first time happened minutes ago in the kitchen – but he knew how incredible she was. If this woman was capable to do the most amazing yet dangerous stunts back at her old job, she can definitely have success on making him go on even further up than Cloud 9.

He licked his dried lips before his thrown back head moved forward to see the sexy sight. He could easily see her face; eyes closed to image details of her pleasure, her face relaxed as if they have been doing it forever (It was soooo long since they made love the last time. But, then again, he did remember finding a green 'toy' in her underwear drawer when he was doing the laundry, so that could be the reason why she was quickly comfortable the moment her mouth was wrapped around him), her mouth completely around his skin while being damp by the constant use of saliva, and her pink cheeks puckered at a choice's moment for different times in the blowjob.

Her emerald eyes soon reappeared once more, her head decreasing speed slightly as her eyes showed curiosity in an innocent way. Her hand, still wrapped around the base, kept the member straight as she gave a long suck before releasing. He was about to let out a small whimper, but it immediately became a gasp when the wet pink muscle gave a long swipe on the side across from her mouth with the innocence still in her eyes. She soon licked her lips with the tip mainly shown while her hand stroked to make the member even more soaked. And possibly more hard by the few pulses it made, but she bared no notice. She closed her eyes once more after she resumed the blowjob, letting out small moans of need while her hand was still stroking, but with more speed.

He was definitely going to take her now.

He was hard as a rock, and he needed to pound her badly. He was far across Cloud 9 now.

With a small, faint sharp pull on her hair, she opened her eyes again filled with curiosity before pulling back. She let her husband grasp her cheeks, and pull her up while he leaned down to meet in the middle, and create such a heated kiss with wrestled tongues and damp lips. Draco can taste himself from her tongue, making him more certain to make her feel more loved than before. Harri was getting more wet by the moment during the blowjob; she almost believed that she was already dripping on her inner thighs, but that could have just been the sweat on her. Either way, it was a turn-on and she was desperate to have Draco's bare self, pounding her soaking flower.

Needing air, she was the one to pull back before grasping his wrists. Her eyes were darkened with lust since the irises were practically rings at the moment. Her mouth was agape, letting out small huffs of air while moving up and down a little due to anticipation on wanting more; needing more; dying happily by Draco's cock.

"Please, Draco..." She tiredly begged, still breathless from the kiss and blowjob. "I need you... Please... F*** me." He didn't need to be told twice or have further details.

The moment was so quick that Harri didn't expect Draco to lift her up to her feet before pinning her back against the leather couch. She could never look at this couch the same way, even if her friends came over and sat down upon it, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was full filling what she needed. What they both needed.

Without a warning, after lifting her legs and have them wrapped around his waist, Draco immediately thrusted his member into her wet self. The sudden intrusion caused a cry out of her, while squeezing tight around him. Oh, it's been so long since she felt this! And, of course, the guy was still big as ever. But, again, it's been so long; her memories weren't strong enough for her to remember his size that clearly. Must be because of the toy she had, having her remember that size more than her own husband...

Oh, dang.

Draco scrunched his face a little from the sudden squeeze, feeling a little guilty for not prepping her that much. After being able to hold back his quick release, Draco relaxed his face and looked over to his wife, his heart slightly aching at the sight of her pained expression with her eyes closed, but allowed tears to shed. He leaned down and grasped both of them, using his thumbs to wipe at the same time he kissed both of her eyelids with gentle and care. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He smiled softly when her expression finally relaxed, and soon looked at him again. With a gentle smile and unshed tears, she was an angel he didn't deserve but was very lucky to have for a wife. He leaned down to kiss her deeply and slowly, relaxing and distracting her with his lips. It's amazing how one little accident during a rehearsal gave him the one hundred percent to have a beautiful acrobat for a wife. He wasn't going to lose her, and he won't let her leave him from his life.

Once he pulled back, one of his hands smoothed her hair. She looked more relaxed after the kiss, letting him ask her, "You okay?"

She nodded softly, "Yes... Please, move." She then moved her hips a bit to show her need.

How he acted before was calmed to a more love-making feel between the two, and they didn't seem to mind about it. They were in love with each other inside and out, and they weren't going to let undesirable lust take full control of themselves. They were happy to find each other, and they don't want to lose every moment they had together. Draco soon slowly pulled back, half of his member was out before being pushed in again. A gasp escaped from Harri's lips the same time he placed his palms on the couch near the sides of her head. Harri let go of his wrists and wrapped around his damp back, letting out small gasps at every small thrust he gave her. It wasn't long before she begged him to give her more, and who was he to disobey?

Soon, Draco moved his hips hard and fast, his ears consuming every single moan and gasp that came out of his wife's mouth. Seriously, with such an athletic body and a face that can make any man go breathless, how did he ended up with such a beauty?! He paused for a second, an eyebrow raised when her moan was cut off and her back was arched, her nipples brushing against his chest. He then smirked before hitting the prostate perfectly, making Harri sound louder while withering over the couch, and her nails scratching his skin. Surprisingly, not too deep to draw blood.

"D-Draco, h-harder...!" Harri begged with her eyes having unshed tears again, until one was able to fight out. Again, what was he to disobey?

After kissing the saltwater dew away, he soon pushed himself to sit up, and grasped her hips while getting a full view of her heated body. He soon started pounding her violently, having Harri practically scream while gripping on his arms.

"YES! Y-YES, DRACOOO! OH! I'm... I'm c-cl-OSE!" She moaned out, her tears streaming down her face beautifully as she feels her orgasm coming in fast. Just a little bit more... Draco must be a mind reader, because after licking the tips of two fingers, he immediately started rubbing on her clit, and that was all she needed before crying out his name and arching her back once more. With her cry and the tight squeeze around him, he was able to come short seconds later while also shouting her name towards, filling her up with as much held-back semen into her damp hole. Once he was done, he collapsed on her gently before she wrapped her arms around his torso.

After a few minutes in silence, their huffed breathing calming down, Draco slowly got up to pull back his member from her. Harri withered a bit; as well blushed brightly once he was fully out. Okay, now she was dripping over herself, but with their mixed semen, their love juice slightly pouring out of her. A soft smile of happiness and relief was made at the feel, letting her know that her desire was perfectly completed.

She turned her head to look over to her husband, who was on all fours over her with a smirk on his face.

"How was that challenge, love?" He asked, his voice seductively sexy that a shiver went down her spine a little, making her smile more. She could die happy in the arms of her handsome and sexy husband, and she would never let him go still.

"Just...wonderful," she answered before grasping his cheeks and pulled his head down, kissing in a gentle and relaxed way as they were too exhausted to make love again. Maybe... In an hour or two. Possibly three.

"What was the sudden interest to do this, love?" He then asked, tilting his head a bit.

Harry blushed softly before shrugging, "You. Your eyes, your hands, your lips... I couldn't help myself but needed them badly on my skin. I miss making love with you."

"I miss it, too. You're lucky that Pansy convinced me to leave the workplace early to come here. I think she knew your message better than I did."

"Remind me to get her something nice later," she said, making Draco chuckled before leaning back down to kiss her lips sweetly but quick.

"Shower with me?" She then asked, the innocence back in her eyes. He had to hold back a groan and the urge to take her again, but soon nodded before getting off. With one arm under her knees and the other under her back, he easily bridal lifted her up and held her close while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled on his shoulder at the same time he headed to the stairs. He moved his head to kiss her forehead, making her smile further.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Harri."


End file.
